1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for containing and individually dispensing a plurality of elongated members such as coffee stirrers, straws and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of article dispensing assemblies including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of dispensing apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 896,390, 1,247,225, 1,844,482, 2,467,799 and 3,667,650. However, these previously known forms of dispensing apparatuses do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features included in the instant invention. The coffee stirrer dispenser disclosed in our copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/094,879 referred to above is quite similar in many respects to the instant invention, but the dispenser disclosed and claimed herein has been improved in order to provide smoother operation.